


One Kiss per Mistletoe

by nasubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, KagaAo, Kissing, M/M, Mention of sex, Oneshot, but not really kagaao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasubi/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: "who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning ‘this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?’ before sighing and leaning in" AKA random prompt picked up on Tumblr</p><p>or</p><p>Aomine's thirsty for Kagami</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss per Mistletoe

"Who the fuck put up mistletoe all over the toilet?" Kagami yelled crossly. In his living room, three innocent faces glanced up from Mario Cart while one decidedly indifferent redhead continued talking on the phone. From the kitchen, Murasakibara of all people offered a perfunctory "Elves" before sifting more flour into the mixing bowl. Kagami looked at him incredulously. Nigou, who he had grudgingly allowed to join the festivies, continued sniffing at the presents under the tree. The Seirin team ignored him to actually laugh at one of Izuki’s puns. Maybe he shouldn’t have broken out the beer so early. He made a mental note to have someone run to the nearby mart to replenish their alcohol supply. His coach and Momoi were being surprisingly cordial with each other. _Guess the blindingly awful sequins on their Christmas sweaters are cause for unity_ , he thought dryly.

”Aomine-kun, your duty,” Kuroko quietly walked in from the balcony. As if summoned from the depths of hell, Kagami’s rival-turned-boyfriend sidled up to him from out of nowhere and planted the most obnoxious of kisses sloppily on his lips. The redhead almost smacked him but eventually chose to grab a tissue to wipe the saliva his face, muttering audibly, “I swear I only placed mistletoe in the living room,” then louder, “I’m not cleaning the excess decorations up, whoever the criminal is.”

"All the more opportunities for me to kiss you with," Aomine murmured into his ear, wolfish smirk on his face. This time, he received a well-deserved smack.

In between everyone’s multiple mistletoe ambushes, the afternoon barely lasted. After all, it was winter and the sky was dark by 5. At 7, everyone’s self-control broke and they swarmed the dining table. Kagami was bewildered to discover the Japanese penchant for fried chicken on Christmas and in return everyone wanted the returnee to show them what a proper Christmas celebration was. He smiled now, thinking it was nice to have his house brimming with energy and noise once in a while. Turning on his heels, he headed to his room to change into clothes that didn’t smell like he was cooking all day (he was), only to walk right into a sprig of mistletoe.

"This is the 5th time today just where is all this mistletoe coming from?" he growled exasperatedly, reaching for the light switch. Surprise surprise, Aomine appeared, hand still clutching the mistletoe above his head, predatory grin on his face. Kagami stood stunned at the doorway for a moment. _I should have known._ Stepping forward with a sigh, he mumbled, "Well? You waiting for the cows to come home or what?"

In a rare moment of tenderness, Aomine wrapped his arms around the redhead, tilting his head to softly press his lips against the other’s. The other happily returned the embrace and breathed lightly, effectively opening his mouth and letting his tongue peek out to slide over Aomine’s lips. Aomine obliged and let the hot tongue intrude. Sometime during this, Kagami faintly heard the door click close behind him. When they finally parted, Kagami winced at the sight of the thread of saliva connecting their lips. Before he could protest though, Aomine crushed him into his chest, claiming his lips again. The gentle kiss grew a little hotter and he ran one hand through soft red locks, even as Kagami clamped one arm around his waist and slid the other hand up his back to clutch at his nape. The moist sounds grew louder, Aomine pushed harder against him. Eventually they had to part again for air and Kagami detached himself gingerly.

"You know you’re only supposed to get one kiss per mistletoe, right?" he grumbled, but his tone was laced with affection. He pulled his shirt over his head and picked an ugly Christmas sweater to match everyone else.

"You liked it though," Aomine huffed with a smile. He raised his brow when Kagami turned back to rummage through his clothes again.

"I did, but I don’t really want to forgive you. So in return for letting you have your way with me all day," he said silkily, straightening up with a twirl of lace on his finger, "you’ll be spreading your legs in this tonight." Tossing the lingerie at Aomine, he couldn’t help but leer at the mixture of arousal and embarrassment on the other ace’s face. _Oh, tonight is sure to be fun_ , he smirked as he opened the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I kind of want to write a smuttilicious sequel but I don't know how to. Let me know if there're mistakes, I kind of wrote this at 4am last night lol.


End file.
